


Why do I love the touch but never love the feeling?

by GuessWhoNeedsToGetALife



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, Drabble, F/M, I was watching the episode where orihime tried to kiss ichigo before going to hueco mundo, Infidelity, It's not super explicit, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, and I needed to vent my Displeasure, as per, but not very sweet, but real obvious, ichigo is present physically but not mentally, orihime has many regrets, so here it is, uryuu is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuessWhoNeedsToGetALife/pseuds/GuessWhoNeedsToGetALife
Summary: His hands were softer, sweeter, more gentle than *him*.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Ishida Uryuu
Kudos: 9





	Why do I love the touch but never love the feeling?

"Kuro-"

"Please...don't say that name-"

His hands were softer, sweeter, more gentle than **him**. There was more hesitation, more thought, more care than she was accustomed to. The faint blush over his cheeks and the uncertainty he expressed, it was endearing in a way **he** never was.

"Please...just call me by my name."

"Ori- Orihime-" **He** had never called her by name. Always nameless endearments that lacked feeling. Like **he** always spoke to the idea of her, much as she'd fallen for the idea of **him**.

But Uryuu? He saw her. He spoke to her. He felt her. He cared for her. He _**loved**_ her. And she'd spent so long blind to it. Too long. And now here she was, embraced in a hold that felt so wrong but so right. She felt terrible, but alive. She felt regret, but she'd never felt more loved than in those moments.

"I...I should go..."

"...Of course."

"Thank you for everything...Dr. Ishida."

\---------------

"I'm home!"

"Mh? Oh. Hi, dear." **He** didn't even look at her. **He** never looked at her. And even when **he** did, not once had she ever felt seen.

"My...my checkup went well! Dr. Ishida says I'm in perfect health! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah."

And there it was. The hollow feeling she'd become all too accustomed to. The life she'd dedicated herself to. The dream she'd resigned herself to shattering, over and over again.

And it was all she could do to smother her guilt at how much she looked forward to her next brief escape.


End file.
